The Leaves of Change
by maraudersgurl12
Summary: It's been twelve years since Misty first pulled Ash out of the water. When Ash comes home unexpectedly, it's up to Misty to lift him out of his new depressed state. Will she be able to do it in time, or will he give up on Pokemon training forever? Come join our heroes on this five-part adventure of love, loss, and Pokemon. Rated M for Adult Content.
1. Twelve Years Later

**Part I**

**Chapter One: Twelve Years Later**

It had been eight years since Misty took over for her sisters at the gym. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were back; however, they had decided to spend more time on their synchronized swimming careers, leaving Misty alone to handle the gym duties. She had become a skilled water Pokémon trainer, but something still felt missing.

The sun was rising when Misty began her morning routine. She would take an hour long swim for a warm-up, in order to keep her body in shape. Over the years, she had out-grown her tomboyish figure. At first, it had freaked her out, especially since it started the year in her sisters' absence. It took a lot of adjustment to all of her new curves. A few years later, Misty finally grew into her confidence. She wore make-up when she wasn't working in the gym; she had let her hair grow out; she had begun wearing more feminine outfits.

After her morning workout routine, she sat down to a relaxing breakfast. Eggs, toast, and orange juice were in front of her on the table. She was about to take a bite of her toast when she heard the doorbell ring.

_ "Who could it be this early?" _Misty thought.

Sighing, she got on her feet, abandoning her breakfast. The doorbell rang with such urgency as she made the long walk downstairs to the front door. At this point, whoever was there probably woke up everyone—human and Pokémon—in the gym.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," she shouted as she approached the door.

She peered into the peephole, and she was surprised to see Tracey standing on the other side. It was common for Tracey to come visit at times, especially when there was a new water Pokémon at the gym to sketch. However, he was rarely here before noon. Something was up.

"Tracey, what are you doing here?" Misty asked as she opened the door.

"I have some news."

"What do you, like, mean you're going away?" asked Daisy.

Misty was unlocking her bicycle when her sister had posed the question. Tracey had left almost as soon as he arrived. He needed to run an errand for Professor Oak, and Cerulean City was on the way. Otherwise, he would have called.

"It's only for a few days. I'm sure you can handle the gym for that long. There are three of you, after all."

"But, like, Misty, you're so much better at it than us."

"Daisy," sighed Misty. "I don't ask for much around here. If you need anything, I'll be at Ash's house."

She started to cycle away from the gym when Daisy's words stopped her.

"So, like, is he back then? Is that it?"

Misty paused, placing her foot on the ground before looking back at her sister. A small blush crept upon her face.

"Are you going to, like, tell him this time? Or are you just going to keep it all to yourself like you have been for years?"

"It's not like that!" exclaimed Misty, her voice raising an octave. "We're best friends. That's all."

"Don't wait until it's like too late. I don't want to like see you get hurt or anything."

"Whatever, Daisy. I'll see you in a few days."


	2. Return to Pallet

**Chapter Two: Return to Pallet**

The sun was setting on the horizon by the time Misty had reached Pallet Town. It was late summer—mid-August to be exact—and the days were getting shorter. Soon, the fall would settle in, and things at the gym would slow down for the winter. It would have been better for Ash to come home in a month or two from now, but what could Misty do?

She pedaled through the quiet town, people settling in their homes for the night. She passed Professor Oak's lab, smiling as she remembered the last time she was there. She made a point to go visit while she was here. It would be nice to see Professor Oak and his granddaughter Daisy. Perhaps Gary would be there, too. Once had had matured a bit, Gary and Misty had grown to be friends. It made her a bit sad to think that she had seen Gary more often in the past few years than Ash.

Misty finally arrived at the familiar house of Delia and Ash Ketchum. The lights were on, so she knew that someone was home. Hopping off of her bike, she noticed that not much had changed. The vegetables in Mrs. Ketchum's garden were ripe. And the area was rich in color from the tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, and summer squash. Misty wondered if part of the reason Mrs. Ketchum spent so much time there was to distract herself from her son's frequent absence.

There were butterflies in Misty's stomach as she pressed the doorbell. It had been a long time since she had seen her childhood friend, and she was nervous. Would he look different? Would he be taller? Her heart skipped a beat as the door opened, but her nerves settled down when she saw it was only Mrs. Ketchum.

"Hi, Misty. How are you, dear?"

"I'm okay, Mrs. Ketchum. Tracey said that Ash came home. Is he in—"

"Pikachupi!"

Pikachu came from across the sitting room and leapt into Misty's arms. The yellow mouse was happy to see its old friend. Misty was happy to see Pikachu, too.

"Hi there, Pikachu," she said, giving the Pokémon a squeeze.

"Do you want to come in, Misty? You're welcome to join us for dinner. It's just about ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. Dinner sounds great."

It had been a few years since Misty had been in the house, but like the outside, the inside had not changed. The sitting room was small, with the stairs toward the back. There was a small couch in the center, behind an old coffee table. There were pictures on the wall, most of them of Ash. The older pictures had the three of them: Ash and his parents. These pictures were all that Misty had ever seen of Ash's father. She had never known what had happened to him. Ash never talked about his father, and Misty had always been too timid to ask.

On one of the mantelpieces, there was the picture that they had taken that day they were in the Orange Island Archipelago. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum had joined the three of them for the photo. She stopped to take a long look at this photo. How long had it been since this photo was taken? Had it really been twelve years? Misty was twenty-two now, and a lot had changed since she was ten. She was taller than Ash back then, and the last time she had seen him, he had surpassed her in height. Looking at this photo, it felt like she was studying another life, separate from her own.

"Ash! Dinner is ready! Come on downstairs!" Mrs. Ketchum called.

"I'm not hungry, Mom!" Ash called back, his voice deeper and richer than Misty had been accustomed to hearing.

"But, Ash!" his mother continued. "You have a friend here for you! Come down, please."

"Tell whoever it is that I'm sorry! I'm not in the mood to see anyone!"

Ash's words pierced through Misty's heart like an arrow. He did not want to see her. She had come all this way, and waited all this time to see him once more. He was slipping away from her; she felt it. Perhaps Daisy had been right. She had waited too long to tell him how she felt. Maybe it had been so long that they were not even friends anymore. It would devastate her if that happened.

"Why don't you bring him up a tray?" Mrs. Ketchum said to Misty, smiling. "He might get hungry later. It's strange. He's been moody like this ever since he got home a few days ago, but he won't tell me what's wrong. Maybe he'll talk to you. It's worth a try."

"Uh sure thing…" replied Misty.

A few minutes later, Misty carried the tray of food up the stairs, Pikachu perched on her shoulder. The butterflies in her stomach would not calm down, so the savory aroma of the food made it even worse—she wished her body would relax. They had been friends for years, and yes, Misty would admit that she did have a small crush on Ash when they were kids; however, it had been years. Misty had changed a lot, and maybe Ash had too. She had barely seen him, so maybe she would have a hard time loving the person he had become.

The house was very small, so it took her no time to reach the door leading to his bedroom. There were many nights spent in this house, especially when Ash was training for the Pokémon League the first time. Misty remembered that sometimes she and Ash would stay up late and talk. Misty told Ash more than anyone else, including Brock or her sisters. He was her best friend, and she missed him. Taking a deep breath, Misty knocked on the door before entering.

Ash was on his bed, lying on his stomach. Even though he was not upright, Misty could tell that he had grown several inches, making him tower over her by now. The bed barely even fit him anymore. He was still lean, his small muscles now defined on his body. The jet-black hair was the same—messy. He was wearing jeans and an old dark green T-shirt. Some things never changed. He wasn't looking when Misty came into the room.

"Mom, I told you. I don't want anything to eat. Would you please leav—Oh," Ash said, turning his head to face Misty.

There was an awkward pause between them. Ash was not expecting Misty to be here in his room. Seeing her in that moment made him feel guilty. He hadn't called Misty in several months or even sent a letter. He wouldn't have blamed her if she was mad at him for that. He wondered why she was here when he had been such a terrible friend. He had gone through a lot in the past few weeks, and she was the best person to talk to about this when he was ready. He had been too ashamed to call her, however.

"Hi Misty," he said, sitting up as she put the tray down on his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She said, not sure if he wanted her here or not. "Tracey said that you came home. So here I am."

Ash took a moment to drink all of the changes in Misty in front of him. She was no longer the scrawny girl he knew from his childhood. She was also no longer the awkward teenager he remembered from the last time he saw her. Her hair was much longer, billowing down her back with locks of rich orange. She was a few inches taller than when they were kids, but she seemed to stop growing since the last time he saw her. Her face was more heart-shaped, losing a lot of its former roundness. Her eyes were the same—aqua. They seemed to entrance him, and when she gave him a sheepish smile, he felt entranced by her newly found beauty. Although he knew he should have been happy to see his best friend, this sadness hung over him like a cloud, and it hadn't gone away in weeks. The sight of Misty made him happy, but only for a fleeting moment.

"I figured that out," he remarked. "I meant why do you still want to see me? I haven't been keeping in touch with you like I should have been. I'm surprised that you're not mad at me. You should be."

"Yeah, I know," she said, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was getting a bit worried, you know. I didn't know when I would get the next opportunity to see you and…I missed you."

She shifted in her seat, and Ash caught a whiff of her scent. The salty smell of the ocean pervaded his nose, mixed with the scents of sunscreen and wild flowers. He had missed her too. She was the friend that had always been there for him, no matter what. She had been there for him even when he lost to Richie in the Indigo League. He had been such a brat to her too, and yet, she still wanted to travel with him. He should have called her in those recent months. It would be easier to tell her what was wrong if he had done so. He had gotten all caught up in it all, neglecting his friendship with her. To tell her the reason why he hadn't been calling—well she'd be mad at him for sure.

"So," Misty continued, after waiting in silence for a minute with no reply. "Your mom says that you've seemed depressed ever since you've gotten home. What's the matter Ash?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Hmm…" she said, tapping her forefinger against her chin, clearly in thought. "How about we have a Pokémon battle? If I win, then you tell me what's been going on. If I lose, I promise I won't pry anymore."

"No thanks, Mist. I'm not in the mood to battle."

"Ash Ketchum not wanting to have a Pokémon battle? Are you sick or something?" she asked, leaning forward, and putting her hand against his forehead. He could feel the heat rising on his face at her touch. His cheeks began to flush. Even though he was now an adult, he had a hard time keeping his emotions in check. Now that he had begun to notice the opposite sex, Misty was very distracting in front of him.

"No, no fever. Something must be wrong if you don't want to battle me. I thought the Kalos League tournament wasn't for another few months. Don't tell me I missed it? Did you lose early on? Is that it? I haven't seen you this down since you lost to Ritchie."

"No…it hasn't happened yet. I have all the badges to qualify, but I don't know if I really want to train Pokémon so much right now."

"Ash, your dream has been to become a Pokémon master since we were ten."

"Well," he responded bitterly. "Some things change."

Misty was confused. This was why he was home now? Did he really just become tired of training Pokémon and not becoming a Pokémon master? It wasn't like Ash to give up so easily. There had to be more to this story than that. There was something Ash wasn't telling her, but what exactly was it? Why wouldn't he tell her?

"I'll find some way of cheering you up, mister. I told my sisters that I would be gone for a few days, so you're stuck with me. Have you gone to see Professor Oak and your Pokémon yet?"

"Well…not really, no."

"That's what we're doing tomorrow. No excuses. Now come downstairs and have dinner with your mother who is clearly worried about you."

"Pikapi, chu pi-pika," Pikachu said, seeming to be in agreement.

Ash knew that there was no use arguing with Misty about this. To be honest, she still had the power to intimidate him, so he gave her what she wanted. Misty marched out of the room, Pikachu at her heels. Although Ash still felt rather depressed, having Misty here was oddly comforting. Ash wondered if it could possibly be nostalgia he was feeling or another emotion that was unknown to him. He stood up from his bed, his mood a little lighter before her arrival. Taking the tray back downstairs, he went to join his mother and his best friend.


	3. A Wild Engagement Appears

**A/N: It's been so long since I've written a fanfic I must admit. This time I am going to try to update with a new chapter weekly, if not, biweekly. The first week of November is Pokeshipping week, so I expect to be finished with part I by then. Chapter Four is a bit of a shorter one, so I intend to have it completed soon. Enjoy.**

**-Sarah**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A Wild Engagement Appears<strong>

"Misty! I'm so glad you're here!" screamed Daisy.

It was early the next morning, and Ash and Misty were at Professor Oak's lab. Daisy had been the one to open the door, and she hadn't changed at all. The brunette was tall like her brother, but she was the nicer of the two. There was an Eevee down at her heels, meaning that Gary was here too. Misty was happy to have them here. For one thing, it had been a long time since she had seen both of them. Also, she hoped that Ash would cheer up if some friends surrounded him.

Ash was very quiet at dinner Misty had noted. Mrs. Ketchum had tried her best to keep the conversation light, asking Misty about anything new. The majority of the time had been spent talking about the Cerulean gym, her sisters, and when Ash had gone to bed, stating that he was tired, the couple of men with whom Misty had gone on dates, but nothing ever came of them.

"Guess what, Misty!" said Daisy, unable to contain her enthusiasm. "I got engaged!"

"What?" said Ash and Misty in unison.

"Who asked you?" asked Misty.

"Tracy asked me last week," Daisy said, putting her hand into their faces to show off a gold ring with a solitaire diamond in the center.

Even though they were not aware that Daisy and Tracy dating, Ash and Misty were not surprised that the person whom Tracey chose to marry was the granddaughter of "the great Professor Oak." Other than Misty, Daisy was the only woman Tracey saw frequently. Spending so much time together for all of those years must have worked its magic on those two. Being older than him, Ash wondered why Tracey had not done this sooner. The thought of a wedding left a pang in his heart, causing him to think of the cause of his unhappiness. He dwelled on this, even as Daisy invited the two inside.

"So when is the wedding?" Misty asked as she and Ash entered the lab.

"Oh, we haven't set the date, yet," Daisy replied. "We are having an engagement party in a couple of weeks. Misty, will you still be around? We'd love it if you could attend. You too, Ash, of course."

"Well, I told my sisters that I was only going to be gone for a few days, but I could come back or something."

"Oh good. Make sure that you have something nice to wear. It's going to be formal. I'll let Grandpa know you're here. He's out back."

Daisy walked down the small hallway, leading to the backfields. Misty and Ash stood together, somewhat awkwardly, for a few moments. They were unsure of what to say to each other. Breakfast had been eaten in relative silence. Ash still would not reveal the source of his depression to Misty. She wanted to know, but she thought it best to let him come to her on his own. It was Ash who was the first to break the ice.

"You don't have to come back, you know."

"Huh?"

"I mean," Ash started, realizing how it had just sounded. "You don't have to leave and come back. You could take a few weeks off from the gym. Your sisters could handle it, couldn't they? I mean they did run the gym when we were kids. Come stay with us. Mom would love it."

"I don't know, Ash. The gym is pretty important."

"Please," he pleaded. "It would mean a lot. I've missed you."

That had done it. He had told her something that had caught her in his net. She had missed him as well, more than he probably knew. She never thought that he would miss her as well. How could she possibly say no to that?

"Okay, fine." She resigned, knowing her sisters would have her head for this.

Ash cracked the first smile she had seen since she arrived in Pallet Town. It warmed her heart to see him somewhat happy. Her thoughts were a bit lost as she started to take in his face. He had grown into a handsome young man, much like the one in the Ketchum family pictures. Her eyes transfixed on his lips—lips that she wanted to press against her own. She imagined how blissful that would be.

"Earth to Misty!"

"Huh?" she said, breaking out of her trance.

Daisy was standing in front of her, waving her arms to capture Misty's attention. Ash was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? How long had she been daydreaming like that? Several minutes must have past. Daisy smiled once she finally had gotten Misty's attention.

"Daydreaming about Ash again, are we?"

"No, of course not," Misty replied, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Uh huh. Sure," Daisy said, not believing her for a second. "Let's go upstairs for some tea while Ash is outside with Grandpa. I want to do some catching up with you."

"So his mother says he's been depressed since he got back? Well that's…unusual," Daisy said as she placed the teapot in the middle of the table.

The sitting room at Professor Oak's lap was gorgeous. The room was large and inviting. There was a small kitchenette in the corner, a table in the middle, and a couch with a television on the opposite side. It was up on the top floor, and was surrounded by glass windows, giving the perfect view of the grounds. Misty watched Ash and Professor Oak taking a walk around, meeting all of Ash's Pokémon along the way. The two seemed to be deep in conversation about something, perhaps why Ash was feeling so low. He could tell Professor Oak, but not Misty? She felt a little hurt by this.

"…Yeah," said Misty, turning her attention back to her friend. "I've never seen him this unhappy, except when he lost in the Indigo League. Do you know what it could possibly be?"

"Well, if he were a normal guy," Daisy started, "I would say that it's a girl problem. However, this is Ash we are talking about here. He wouldn't notice a girl if her boobs smacked him in the face."

"He only sees his Pokémon," Misty replied. "That's what worries me. Last night, he told me that he didn't feel like training anymore. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Well we are adults now, so I guess it's possible that it is a girl. I would think that he would at least tell my brother or Tracey about it, but I haven't heard anything of the sort."

"Where is Tracey, anyway? I want to congratulate him. Come to think of it, he didn't mention anything to me when I saw him yesterday morning."

"Oh that was my doing," Daisy said. "I knew you would come running as soon as you knew Ash was home. I told Tracey not to tell you because I wanted to do it myself. Anyway, he's still on that errand for Grandpa. He'll be back tomorrow."

"How does your grandfather feel about you marrying Tracey?"

"Oh, he couldn't be happier for us. My brother on the other hand is another story."

"He doesn't approve or something?" Misty asked.

"Not exactly. He's been moaning that he's too young to become an uncle like I'm already pregnant or something."

"Are you?"

"No, of course not," said Daisy. "But I told him, 'Who says that I even want kids?'"

"Oh well," said Misty. "If you don't want kids, then that's perfectly fine. It's your life, and that's none of your brother's business or anyone else's."

"Oh I do want kids. I was just making a point to him. Tracey and I are having a bunch of kids, and they are going to have the greatest play place of all. We need to get Ash back to Pokemon training. That way he can catch more for my future kids to play with."

"You have a one-track mind," sighed Misty.

"So do you," retorted Daisy. "I bet you would like a bunch of kids with someone."

"Well not right now. I'm kind of young for that."

"I see wedding bells in your future," said Daisy.

"I'm not exactly seeing anyone right now…so that's probably not going to happen."

"One of these days, he is going to smarten up, you know."

"Who? Ash?"

"What about me?"

The two girls turned to see Ash standing in the doorway, looking back at them curiously. Pikachu was not with him, probably still outside playing with the other Pokemon. Misty felt a bit panicked at the sight of Ash, concerned about how much of their conversation he had heard. Misty was hoping that he would have stayed outside longer because she knew that her conversation with Daisy would eventually turn to her best friend. Misty did not have too long to dwell on this anxiety because Gary had popped up behind Ash, looking smug as usual.

"Looking fine, Red! I swear you get hotter every time I see you," Gary said as he came into the sitting room, shoving Ash out of the way.

Gary Oak had grown into a handsome young man. Misty had to admit that she might have considered him as a potential boyfriend if it weren't the fact that his personality could still use some work, and that she had always had a thing for Ash. He hadn't changed his hairstyle in years, sticking with the same spiky hair he had as a child. The young Pokemon researcher was wearing a dark green polo along with his khaki pants and brown loafers. He strode up to Misty, smirking, knowing that his comment would illicit a snarky response from the redhead.

"Don't you have some other girls to hit on," said Misty.

"I missed you, too, Red."

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want Gary?"

"Can't I say hello to one of my closest friends? Are your sisters giving you a hard time again? Is that why you are so crabby?"

Ash stood there watching Gary and Misty tease each other, realizing how close they must have gotten over the past few years. He had no excuse for being lax on his friendship with Misty. It should have been him joking around with her, not Gary. It had been a long time since Ash had experienced jealousy concerning Misty, not since they had traveled in the Orange Islands. She was his friend, sure, but why did he feel this way? He went up to the two of them, miffed.

"What's the big idea, Gary?" he growled.

"Oh sorry, Ashy-boy. Does it bother you that I'm talking to your girlfriend here?"

Gary was never the type to be oblivious, the antithesis of Ash. He knew what he was saying, expressing the elephant in the room. He knew the history that these two had. Misty had always loved Ash, even through the other casual boyfriends she had. Gary knew that Ash needed that little nudge, a little push here and there. It had been twelve years, yet the two were still dancing around their feelings. Gary knew that they needed to get it together.

"So Red," he said with a sly look. "I'm guessing that you heard about my sister's engagement."

"Uh yeah," she said, mildly confused. "What about it?"

"Need a date for the party? 'Cause ya know. _I'm _still available."

Misty was taken aback by his proposition. He never suggested anything like that in the past. She wondered if it was because Ash was there. Was he trying to get a rise out of him then? Or was he seriously interested in her?

"No, I'm good," she said, waving her hands.

"Ah, so you already have one then?"

"No, I just thought that you'd want to go with Green. Don't you have the hots for her?"

"Ah, you caught me. Yeah, I'm going with her. I was curious what you would say though. I guess that was a 'Sorry, Gary, but you're not my type,' huh?"

"You should have known that by now. It's not like I've never had a boyfriend or anything."

Ash had put on the TV to distract him from their conversation. He sat on the couch watching a news report on a swarm of Poochyena just up the road on Route One. Ash was tempted to leave to go catch one in order to avoid Gary and Misty's discussion. He could not understand why it seemed to make him uncomfortable. Daisy had noticed Ash, and did her best to divert the conversation by overwhelming the other two with getting a head start on planning her and Tracey's wedding. Ash was grateful to one of his oldest friends and intended to return the favor one day.

Ash and Misty spent the rest of the day at Professor Oak's. Tracey had arrived shortly before the two left to go home. They congratulated him, and he jokingly asked when they were going to get hitched. The two responded with flushed faces and nervous laughter. It was a short walk home, and Ash had barely uttered two words to Misty since he had joined her and Daisy. He would have said more to her, but Gary had gotten in the way. There was still something weighing on his mind, however.

"So are you going to find a date for the party?" he asked her as they traveled to his house.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, taken aback by his question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought we would be going together—as you know—friends, but if you want to find a date, I don't mind. It's whatever you decide."

"There's no one at the moment that I would ask, so going together as friends would be fine to me," she replied with a smile.

"Hey…Misty."

"Yeah?"

"Have you had a lot of boyfriends?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

Ash had never taken an interest in her love life. He was always so busy training his Pokemon that he rarely called or saw Misty. When they did speak, it was always about his journey or what was new at the gym. She knew that he would never outgrow training his Pokemon, but growing into a young man may have created other foci in his life than Pokemon.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well," she said, unsure how much she was willing to tell him. "I've been on plenty of dates, and I have had a couple of more serious boyfriends, but right now I'm not seeing anyone."

"So you've obviously experienced a break-up before right?"

"Sort of, I guess. They were mutual for the most part. What brought all of this on?"

"Nothing. I was curious. You didn't tell me about any of them. I thought best friends told each other everything."

"You never asked. You were busy with your Pokemon all the time. It's not a bad thing. We've lived different lives since we were kids. It didn't bother me though, and I thought you had more important things to worry about than my love life."

"I'm sorry. Now I feel so self-centered. I should have paid more attention to you when we were younger."

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me by telling me what's been getting you down though."

"I don't know, Mist. I'm not ready to talk about it with you yet."

The conversation fell silent as they approached the house. The two could smell his mom's cooking. Ash's stomach grumbled, causing a giggle to erupt from Misty's throat. He smiled back at her sheepishly.

"I guess some things never change," she teased.

"Yeah," he said. "Last one to the house does dishes?"

"You're on!" retorted Misty before sprinting to the house with Ash and Pikachu at her heels.


	4. Shopping for Answers

**Happy Pokeshipping Week everyone! I will do my best to get chapter five (which is also the final chapter of Part I) posted for Pokeshipping Day on Friday.**

**Thanks to all of you who have read, followed, and reviewed this story! I really do appreciate all of the support! I was going to try my hand at doing NaNoWriMo again this year, but I decided to skip it in leu of working on this story and finishing my first revised version of my already written novel.**

**Best Wishes!**

**-Sarah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Shopping for Answers<strong>

Misty had spent the next few weeks at the Ketchum household. She and Ash filled their days with various activities together. Mrs. Ketchum kept them busy by spending them on errands. One day, she had sent them to the Xanadu Nursery. It hadn't changed much in the past decade, except for the increase in Glooms and Vileplumes.

Ash enjoyed Misty's company, but he missed the days where he would travel around with Misty and Brock. Back then, all he cared about was Pokémon and didn't have to handle all of the emotions creating a storm inside his brain. Ash considered giving Brock a call to see what he's been doing. He knew that a certain subject would come up, so he thought it would be best to do it when Misty wasn't around to overhear.

Fortunately for Ash, the engagement party was a couple of days away, so his mom and Misty were taking a day trip to go shopping. He would talk to Brock when they were gone. Misty had wanted to treat Pikachu to something, so Ash agreed to let his Pokémon tag along. This meant that he would be completely alone.

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?" asked Misty, concern present in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," replied Ash. "There's plenty on TV to watch if I get bored."

"Okay. You have my cell phone number if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call or text."

"I won't."

"We'll be back later tonight, dear," his mother said.

"Come on, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

The Pokémon leapt into Misty's arms, and she took one more look at Ash before heading out the door. There was a pause, and then tension between them. He was still in a T-shirt and pajama pants. Noticing her, he gazed back and ran his fingers through his hair nervously, causing it to become ruffled and messier than usual. Misty's breath caught in her throat. She muttered something inaudible, her cheeks slightly red, before rushing out the door. Ash stared at the closed-door for a moment longer, puzzled by her behavior.

Misty took a deep breath as soon as she exited the house. For years she had kept her attraction to Ash Ketchum at bay, buried deep in her heart. Being with him for the past few weeks, the longest amount of time she'd seen him in years, had shifted her emotions up to the surface. There had been a few moments where she wanted to grab him and kiss him, but she made sure to keep herself in check.

Last week, they had gone fishing one afternoon. Fatigued, Misty had leaned against Ash as they sat with their fishing poles on the banks of the river—the same river where they had met. He hadn't said anything in protest, and her heart had fluttered from the moment. Even though her sister had warned her, Misty was falling in love with him once more. She was not quite sure what to do about it. Things had been simpler when they had been kids.

* * *

><p>"What do you think about this one, dear?" Delia asked Misty.<p>

They were inside a small dress shop in downtown Viridian. The place was extremely cramped with more casual dresses and evening gowns than the space should allow. Misty was sitting on one of two small ottomans in the shop. Delia was holding out a long, dark green gown for her to see, but she was too deep in thought to notice.

"Misty?"

"Huh?" she said, finally paying attention. "Sorry, it's okay. I might like something else."

"Is something bothering you? I thought you wanted to go out."

"Well," Misty hesitated, unsure of how much she was willing to reveal. "I was thinking about Ash. He hasn't told me what's been going on with him. I mean—he does seem to be better than when I first go here, but there are times where I look at him, and he seems so sad. I hate seeing him like that."

"It's difficult loving a Ketchum, isn't it?"

"I-I never said that," Misty stammered, her face turning crimson.

"You are talking to someone who fell in love with a Ketchum. I can tell that you love him. You have always, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but he'd never love me the way that he loves Pokémon. Growing up, he didn't notice me. Why would that ever change?"

"You'd be surprised," Delia replied. "Ash is like his father in a few ways—the sense of adventure and the desire to become a Pokémon Master. There are ways in which they are different. Ash has never forgotten about you over the years. I have not heard from Ash's father in years. I don't know if he is alive. It is lonely being the wife of a Pokémon trainer. My son grew up with his father being absent most of his life. I think that the day he falls in love, truly in love, it will be it for him. His dream is to be a Pokémon Master, but I believe part of the reason is that he might find his father along the way. Ash wouldn't abandon you because he's been on the other side. I would love it if he were to choose to be with you. I could think of no one better to take care of my boy."

Misty was embarrassed by the praise that Delia was giving her. She did not know that Ash's mother felt so strongly about their relationship. It was comforting to know that she would have his mother's approval if it came down to it. Unfortunately, it was not his mother that would make that choice. It was Ash's choice. Misty wondered if that would happen, for it had been over a decade, and neither her nor Ash had ever tried to initiate a romantic relationship.

Ash had rarely mentioned his father, only once when prompted by Misty to talk about him. He did not sound happy to converse about the subject, so she refrained from discussing it further. All of the information Delia provided was new, and it equipped her with a better understanding of Ash's personality, especially below his carefree surface. Misty's parents died when she was very young, so she had relied on her sisters more than she cared to admit. She was robbed of time with them as well as Ash had with his father, but the difference was that her parents did not decide to leave her and her sisters—fate had other plans. It was his father's choice.

For the first time, she considered revealing the truth to Ash—that she had loved him from the very start. Would it be better to hand her heart to him to have him break it or to keep it locked away forever? She knew that she would have no chance at happiness if she kept her desires locked away. Even if she were rejected, at least it would give her the opportunity to start moving on from him and stop wondering what if.

"I'm not sure what to say…" Misty finally said, following a long pause.

"I knew what I was doing when I married him. Sadly, he could not handle the domestic life for too long. I know it would be different for you two. Go for it, dear. It would be lovely to see you together and happy rather than miserable apart."

"There's a lot to consider. I wouldn't want to ruin my friendship with him. To lose my best friend would be devastating. I don't know…"

"I'm not saying to rush into anything, especially since you haven't seen each other for a long time. Just something to think about, that's all," said Delia.

"Pi-pikachu!"

"Not you too, Pikachu."

"Cha!"

* * *

><p>After several hours of walking from shop to shop, they had found something to Misty's liking. Perpetually tied to her tomboy-roots, she was the pickiest person in regards to formal wear. Although she would deplore admitting it, she knew that when the time came for her own wedding, her sisters would be doing most of the planning. She knew that they would pounce on the opportunity once it came. It was a wonder that none of them were married yet, but her sisters seemed to be focused on their careers first and would rather have lots of admirers than committed relationships. Having husbands could bring a decline in their fans, most of which were men seeking their affections.<p>

Before returning to Pallet Town, the two women and Pokémon stopped by a quaint café for a quick lunch. Their shopping done, the two settled down for a nice meal to relax after an exhausting morning. They sat outside at a circular table with an umbrella covering them, their bags tucked underneath. Misty could see the Pokémon Center in the distance. Pikachu was nestled in a chair between Misty and Delia, tremendously content. As a welcome home present. Misty had purchased a bottle of ketchup for the electric rodent, remembering its fondness for the condiment. Pikachu was happily licking the tip of the opened bottle while the others awaited their meals. Misty heard a loud buzzing coming from her bag. Realizing that it must be a text message, she quickly rummaged through it to retrieve her phone. She opened the message and saw that it was from Ash.

**when r u getting back? its boring here alone**

Misty smirked, knowing that she had been right. Her fingers moved feverishly as she type a response.

_**I thought that you were going to watch TV.**_

His response came almost instantaneously, as if he had the phone in his hands, anxiously waiting for her to reply.

**Theres nothin on 2 watch**

_**Don't say that I didn't tell you so…and can you type normally? No one texts like that anymore.**_

**no**

Misty rolled her eyes before replying once more, disenchanted by his attempt at being funny.

_**You're so stubborn.**_

**not as much as u r**

She huffed at his text. She was not that stubborn, at least not anymore. Maturing as a woman and a Gym Leader had taught her how to compromise, most of the time. He had the tendency to bring out the worst in her, an effect that continued despite the years apart.

_**Take that back, jerk.**_

**relax mist it was only a joke…so when r u comin home?**

_**As soon as your mother and I finish lunch, we'll leave. Hold your Horseas. **_

**oh good. i need 2 talk 2 u bout sumthin important**

This alarmed Misty. Ash had done his best to keep all of their conversations simple and light-hearted. What could be that important now? Was he ready to tell her the source of his sadness? She could not wait, needing to have the knowledge.

_**What do you need to talk to me about? Is it serious?**_

**i'll tell ya when u get here. hurry bak. miss u**

It took a few hours apart to miss her. This was the first time that she acknowledged how important she had the potential to be to him. She faltered, uncertain what to say to him. Should she tell him right here? Would he freak out? Controlled by her fear, she sent back a safe message.

_**Yes, sir…P.S. I miss you, too.**_

"Who was that?" Delia asked as Misty tucked her phone back into her bag. Their food had arrived while she had been texting Ash. Misty's sandwich sat before her, but the Butterfrees inside of her would not calm, ruining her appetite for the moment.

"It was Ash."

"Oh what did he want?" his mother asked before taking a bite of her meal.

"Not much. He wondered when we were getting back."

"Ah, he's as impatient as ever."

"Yeah…he said that there was something important he wanted to tell me. Has he said anything to you?"

"Of course not, dear. My son doesn't tell me anything."

Misty sat there pondering Ash's motives, watching Pikachu devour its ketchup. Seeing the Pokémon gave Misty an idea. Pikachu has always been with Ash no matter the situation. The electric mouse had to know what was going on. She was doubtful that she might get somewhere, but it was worth a try.

"Hey, Pikachu?" she asked, timidly, astounded that she was going to ask a Pokémon for relationship advice, so to speak.

"Pi?"

"Do you know why Ash is acting weirdly lately, by any chance?"

"Chu!" exclaimed the Pokémon, nodding its head.

"Well what happened?"

Misty and Delia spent several minutes trying to decipher Pikachu's explanation. The two women struggled to comprehend the small Pokémon as it tried to pantomime Ash's predicament. Neither of them could decide what Pikachu was trying to say as it pranced around on the table, batting its eyes. Misty thought that someone ought to invent a translator for Pokémon because this was hopeless.

After paying for their meal, the collected their things, and headed back to Pallet Town. Pikachu gave Misty a pat on the head in sympathy, to which she returned the gesture by plucking the Pokémon off her shoulders and giving it a rub behind the ears. Pikachu squealed in delight, bringing a smile on the young woman's face. She was not angry or disappointed with Pikachu. As they approached Pallet Town in Delia's car, Misty prayed that he would confide in her, unlike in the previous weeks. If he did that, maybe she would confess her affection for him. She would know what to decide once she rejoined her best friend, but for now, she would enjoy the view as it passed her.


	5. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Happy Pokeshipping Day everyone! I can't believe I finished this before midnight. This chapter is the longest yet, so I hope you all enjoy it. There's some sweet moments that I'm really happy with how they turned out.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Sarah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Start of Something New<strong>

A couple days later, it was the eve of the party. Misty was anxious for a few reasons. This would be the first time she would be young to a formal party with Ash. There had been many in the past for the Pokémon League, so she was accustomed to a formal setting. The difference was that Ash was going to be there, and made her nervous because it brought about the prospect of impressing him. Her sisters were arriving tomorrow afternoon for the party as well, and Misty knew that they would insist on giving her a makeover for it. She had endured years of being their doll before going off her own, and she cringed at the thought of them pinning her down to do her hair and make-up. She was an adult and could do it for herself if she wanted.

It was late, and Misty was lying in Ash's bed, unable to sleep. Her best friend remained on the floor in his old, beat-up sleeping bag. The summer night was warm and humid, and he was sleeping shirtless with only a pair of boxers. Misty had to keep herself from staring from his well-defined abdominal muscles. If someone had told her years ago that her best friend on whom she had a slight crush would grow up to be so attractive, she would have questioned that person's mental state. Ash was oblivious to her penetrating gaze, snoring obnoxiously. When it came to sleep, he could give his Snorlax a run for its money. She, on the other hand, could never pass out with her mind racing.

She had yet to tell him the truth about her romantic feelings, and she was unsure of how to go about it. Ash had almost told her about his secret, although this was only speculation on Misty's behalf. He was nervous when he had begun talking to her in this very room. However, his cowardice took over, and he told her that he had nothing to wear at the party. This was his dilemma, he told her, but she did not believe him. Irritated, she retorted by yelling at him that he should have told her that while they were in Viridian. They could have picked a suit up for him. Delia, upon hearing the commotion upstairs, came in to fix the situation. Luckily, for Ash at least, there was an old suit of his father's tucked away in a closet. His mother determined that the two were about the same size; therefore, it would all be fine.

Her insomnia getting to her, Misty decided to go downstairs to see what was on the television. She started to crawl out of bed, but her foot caught in the sheet. She struggled to untangle herself, but lost her balance, falling out of the bed, directly on top of Ash.

He woke abruptly to see Misty's face inches away from his own. There was a few seconds of silence before his brain registered that she was on him. He could sense the weight of her small body on top his own. Moving his hand to rub his eyes, he accidentally brushed against her side, causing her to tense. She sat upright, straddling him on his hips. She pushed her hands against his bare chest while steadying her body. His abs felt toned under the gentle pressure that her fingers were putting on them. Ash sat upright, steadying himself behind him with his arms, coming a couple of inches from her face. She could feel his warm breath as she sat there, her eyes locked with his. His gaze was intense, penetrating her heart. Oh how she wanted him! She would have given anything to kiss him in that moment, to melt into him.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!"

The two diverted their attention to the Pokémon. Misty's fall had waken up Pikachu, who had lain on Ash's pillow for the night. He made his presence known by snapping at them angrily, sparks flying out of his cheeks. Ash and Misty remained in their current position as they watched Pikachu hop off the bed, dashing out the door and around the corner. It was likely that he was going to spend the rest of the night in Delia's room, grateful for the quiet. They returned their attention to the situation, both parties experiencing their heartbeats quickening. Ash was blushing slightly, and the girl on top of him briskly followed suit.

"Is it morning, already?" Ash asked, smirking at Misty's scarlet face.

"No," she breathed. "Ash, I—"

"Yeah?" he asked, warmth shining in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Never mind," she said, suddenly terrified of her emotions.

She lifted off of Ash, onto the floor next to him. She sat with her legs tucked under her, on the end of his sleeping bag. Mirroring his movements, he sat up as well; however he did so with his legs crossed. He leaned forward with a curious expression before suppressing a yawn, keeping his eyes on Misty. Her hair was disheveled and her bra strap was showing, coming out from behind her tank top. It was reminiscent of the past where he would see her like this every day. He was nostalgic for it, realization dawning on him. She had always been there, and now he wondered how he had made it travelling around without her friendship to lift him when plagued with sorrow.

It was only then that Ash started to become self-conscious. Embarrassed at his attire, Ash thought it best to at least put on some shorts that he would wear to bed occasionally. Misty started to chuckle at his frantic attempt to put them on, fumbling to slip his legs inside. Her laughter ended as soon as he spoke.

"What were you trying to do anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go downstairs to watch some TV," she explained, blushingly.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand, pulling and toward the door. "We can go use the old DVD player and watch a movie.

"What?" she said, stunned. "I thought you'd want to go back to sleep."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a grin. "I don't want you to be alone downstairs."

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two young adults spent about fifteen minutes sifting through the limited DVD collection in the Ketchum's living room. Their final decision was that of a comedy that came out a few years previously, which neither of them had seen. Ash slipped the disk into the player and began the movie. Still have naked, he settled next to Misty on the couch, making her lose focus on the movie at times. She would steal glances at him, drinking in his beauty as if he were a fine wine, every sight of him more refined than the previous. Ash was oblivious to this, too invested in the movie to take notice.

The movie was more than half finished when Misty started to crash. Exhausted, she leaned against Ash much in the manner on the riverbank as she had weeks before that moment. Again, he did not protest. However, this time, he acted unexpectedly by lifting his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her closer to him. This was not like the Ash that she had known from her youth.

"Ash, what are you doing?" she whispered, tipping her head up to look at him.

"What does it look like? I'm giving my best friend a hug. Got a problem with it?" he said, giving her a crooked smile.

"Nope," she said, snuggling up to him.

It was well past midnight when the movie had ended. Ash turned to Misty to get her opinion on the film, but he discovered that she had fallen asleep next to him. He did his best to try and wake her so she could go to bed but was unsuccessful in his endeavors. Sighing, he gingerly moved her as he got off of the couch. Doing his best to leave her undisturbed, he lifted her into his arms. He was astounded at how light she was. Carrying her, he ascended the stairs and walked into his room. After gently placing her in his bed, he covered her with the blanket. She shifted slightly, but did not wake. Crawling into his sleeping bag, Ash took a last long look at the sleeping beauty before him. After several moments of silence and deep thought, he turned over and proceeded to drift into his own slumber.

* * *

><p>"Misty, like, wake up!"<p>

"Huh?" Misty said groggily.

Misty bolted upright, disorientated from her surroundings. She was back in Ash's bed, not sure of how she got back there. Had the whole incident with him been a dream? She turned her head to see her sisters standing in front of her. Ash's sleeping bag was rolled up and set off to the side. They were all dressed down, which startled Misty. She had not seen her sisters like this since she had been a small child. They were always well dressed and wore make-up.

There was a flock of Pidgeys flying close by cooing as they went. The sound of their wings flapping was very loud. A Dodrio squawked in the distance, hurting Misty's ears. The warm summer air wafted into the room as Misty gazed out the window. The sun outside was high in the sky, bright light shining into the room, bothering her eyes. Misty put her head in her hands, still tired. It felt like she had a hangover, but she had not consumed alcohol. She dreaded how she was going to feel the next morning.

"What time is it?" she asked her sisters.

"It's like two, Misty," Daisy said.

"Yeah, we need to get ready for the party," Violet commented.

"Uh sure…" Misty said reluctantly as she crawled out of the bed, this time successfully. "Let me go get something to eat first."

"But Misty, we like don't have time for that," said Lily.

"It'll take longer if I pass out from hunger," the youngest replied before exiting the room.

She walked out and down the stairs. Judging by their attitude, her sisters hadn't been in the house for long. They would have been even more insufferable had they been there for a few hours. While moving down the stairs, Misty was exasperated. It was going to be a long day. Misty had been thinking about it when she heard voices below her.

"So how are you coping?" a gruff voice said. It was Brock.

"Better than a few weeks ago, obviously. Having Misty around has helped."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told me what?" Misty interrupted them.

"Oh nothing," Ash said, his voice going up an octave.

"Sure," said Misty. "Hi Brock!"

"Hey there Misty," her old friend said before embracing her.

"Do you want to know how the movie ended, Sleeping Beauty," Ash teased her after she broke apart from Brock.

So it hadn't been a dream. Last night had really happened. They had a romantic moment. Misty thought about Ash's warm embrace, and she experienced a jolt of electricity rush through her. Blushing slightly, she avoided his gaze, ashamed that she had fallen asleep on him.

"Oh Misty, you're awake," Delia said, coming into the room. "Are you hungry? I made some lunch for everyone."

"Yes starving!" she said as she rushed toward the kitchen.

Misty had a delightful lunch with Ash, Brock, and Delia. She was correct in assuming that it would not last long. Her sisters came trouncing into the kitchen, searching for Misty, much to her dismay. The three of them grabbed her by the arms, and tugged her away from the table.

"Time to go get ready lil sis," Violet said.

Ash chortled as Misty was dragged off, mouthing the words "help me" before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Ash and Brock waited in the living room for the girls to be done. Pikachu was with them, sporting a bow tie around his neck. The two men had been sitting there for quite a while. Ash's mother had been right about the suit—it fit him perfectly. Ash tried his best to tame his hair, but marginally succeeded in doing so. The suit was charcoal grey, coupled with a light blue shirt and grey tie. Brock was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He, like Misty's sisters was still single. Hundreds of girls still rejected him, though that did not stop him from trying.<p>

Delia was the first to come down. She was wearing a plain pink dress, her hair put up in a messy bun. It was a bit disconcerting for Ash to see his mother looking so nice. He had always been accustomed to witnessing her in her pink apron. She was fussing over Ash and how handsome he looked when Pikachu began tugging on his sleeve.

"What's up Pikachu?"

"Pika pi pikachu!" he exclaimed, pointing to the staircase behind them.

The three eldest sensational sisters were coming down the stairs to join them. All three were wearing floor length gowns in varying colors. It was clear that their intention was to match in someway. Ash noted that the girls were wearing dresses that matched their synchronized swimming outfits. Each of them had their hair up in buns. Ash caught Brock's expression out of the corner of his eye. He was mesmerized. Ash tried waving his hand in front of him, but it was no use. His friend had never changed.

"Eh hem," Daisy started clearing her throat. "Now presenting—"

"The fourth sensational sister—" Lily continued.

"Misty!" Violet finished.

She appeared, and it was Ash's turn to be mesmerized. She was wearing light blue dress, the color similar to his shirt. It was not as long as her sisters' dresses, ending at the knees. It was a strapless gown, allowing for Misty to show off her shoulders, which were gently covered by the cascades of red hair. Her sisters had curled her hair for the occasion. Along with the glittering jewelry and makeup, he barely recognized her. He had gone years of being best friends with her, and did not quite comprehend how gorgeous she was, not until that moment.

"You look great!" Ash said, unable to contain his excitement.

"You think so?" She said, blushing.

"Why would I lie to you about that?" he said, offering his arm. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure," Misty replied, taking what he had to offer.

* * *

><p>The party was being held outside at Professor Oak's laboratory. The group arrived at the entrance to the back of the lab relatively early. Not many of the other guests had shown up yet. Professor Oak had greeted them, and ushered them to all the action. There were several large round tables adorned with white table clothes in a blocked off area of the grass. There were lanterns strung above the perimeter, illuminating it with a soft glow. There were a couple of long rectangular tables, partially set for a buffet near the side of the building. In the middle of the tables was a large area, presumably intended for dancing.<p>

It was the perfect night for a romantic party. The weather was wonderful—warm and balmy with a slight breeze. The smells of late summer permeated the air, tickling Misty's nose. The stars above twinkled and danced, smiling at the guest below. A few of the Pokémon were roaming around, curious to see the festivities. After a brief assessment, Misty spotted a certain spiky-haired trainer chatting with a brunette. He paused mid-conversation, noticing her as well.

"Hey, Red!" he shouted, motioning all of them to come join them.

The group made their way over to his table. Misty's sisters seemed to be more interested in finding a mirror to check their makeup, peering into the dark windows on the side of the building. Brock lingered at Gary's table for only about a minute before making his way over to the bar tender. It was clear what his intentions were that night. They had already lost Delia to Professor Oak when they had first gotten there. This left Misty and Ash to talk to the couple.

"Looking gorgeous Red!" said Gary when Misty and Ash first sat down with them. "Seriously what are you doing after this? Wanna come to my place and we can—ow!"

Green, who was next to him, jabbed him in the ribs. She glared at him, and he smiled at her sheepishly.

"I was only joking you know."

"I thought I was supposed to be your date," she grumbled.

"You are. I like to tease Misty, that's all. Tell her Red!"

"Yeah," Misty said, laughing. "Don't worry Green. He's all yours."

She looked at the two of them, skeptical still, but relaxed a little. Green was not the sole person annoyed by Gary's brash behavior. Ash had been throwing daggers in his direction as soon as he started hitting on Misty. Gary had no problem picking up on Ash's animosity toward him.

"Relax, Ashy-boy," he said. "You knew I was only kidding."

"Oh fuck off Gary," Ash snapped back.

"Language," Gary said. "There could be children running amuck."

"Oh so are you talking about yourself?"

"You're just jealous of me, Ashy-boy."

"Jealous? You wish!"

"Boys!" Misty shouted. "That's enough."

"Yes, Ma'am," they muttered in unison.

Misty rolled her eyes at them after the two rivals decided to go see if there was any food yet, Ash moaning to her that he was dying of starvation. This left the two girls alone to chat. There were more people in the yard now, with more appearing every few minutes. Green was dressed to the nines, clearly seeking the attention of Gary Oak. Her hair was twisted in an elegant knot with wisps of hair hanging, framing her face. She was wearing a bright green cocktail dress with a halter-top. Misty wished that she could have looked as beautiful as she.

"So Misty," said Green, turning her attention to the redhead. "Are you and Ash together now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, silly. Are you dating?"

"No, of course not! We're just friends!" she exclaimed, grateful that the cloak of darkness concealed her reddening face.

"Uh huh," Green said. "I'm sure you could find a spot up on the edge of the grounds where no one would find you. Just go up there and fuck him already. Witnessing the sexual tension between you two is exhausting."

Misty said nothing, her face completely flushed at that point. It was not as if the thought never occurred to her. Misty was pretty certain that she would give up her right arm for that kind of intimacy with him. They had been so close to kissing, Misty believed. Once the damn broke, she was sure that they would not be able to control their urges.

Dinner was announced, and soon everyone had rushed up to the buffet table. The spread was spectacular salad, breads, pasta, roast beef, potatoes, and turkey, along with a few more exotic dishes. For dessert there were various cakes, fruit, and cheeses. Misty was convinced that Ash would need to sample the whole spread. The boys and her sisters had rejoined her once they had gotten their food. Misty had settled in between Ash and Brock, who was trying to hit on Violet to his left.

"You're so pretty. Marry me please," Brock pleaded to the girl who was practically begging him to leave her alone. She made the excuse that she had an important call coming in and jumped up from the table. She claimed that she'd return, but Misty knew better.

"Go home, Brock. You're drunk." Misty said.

"Huh? Go home with you? But Misty, I don't want to sleep with you."

Ash choked on the white wine in his hand at Brock's words. Misty groaned and put her face in her palms. She wasn't sure who was worse: drunken Brock or sober Brock. The only positive to drunken Brock that was one could blame his actions the alcohol. There was no excuse for sober Brock.

After dinner, Tracey and Daisy said a few words thanking everyone who came. They talked about love and how lucky they were to have found each other. It was a really touching speech, that is, until Gary started making snarky remarks. It ended in an argument between brother and sister, which Tracey tried to resolve by having the DJ start playing music. He whisked his love away to the dance floor, making her forget all about her brother.

The others wasted no time moving to go dance as well, with the exception of Ash and Misty who remained at the table. They watched the other guests swaying along with the music. She shifted uneasily in her seat, wanting to ask him to dance, but too afraid to do so. Ash would have been the same way, but he got a sudden influx of courage. He grabbed her hand and led her to join the others.

The two were comfortable dancing to the upbeat music. Gary had tried to cut-in, but Ash would not allow it, stating that he didn't trust him. Ash said to Misty that he might try to grab her rear end or something, and that she deserved to be treated like a lady. She was not sure where this was all coming from, but she was not complaining. The two were having fun, until a slow song started to play.

The two stared at each other nervously. Misty went to go back to the table, but Ash grabbed her arm to stop her. She was astounded at his confidence as he pulled her close to him, leading her into a more intimate dance, their bodies against each other as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the rapid beat of her heart, and a smile crept on his face as he enjoyed the close contact.

"What are you doing?" Daisy Oak said to her fiancé.

Tracey had a sketchbook in his hand, and he was drawing something, to no one's surprise. This time, however, it was not of any Pokémon. Daisy looked over his shoulder to see the picture of two figures dancing together. She followed his line of vision to see the spot where Ash and Misty stood in each other's arms.

"Don't tell me that you're spying on them," she chastised him.

"Nah, spying would involve me hiding on their private moment. They're out in the open at _our_ engagement party. They won't mind, especially if I give them this along with the other sketches I have as their wedding present someday."

"So you think that they'll end up together?"

"I travelled with them a long time in the Orange Islands. I can tell you that they were made for each other. It's obvious to everyone except for those two. I wish that they'd stop being scared and take that step. They're my friends. I want them to be happy."

"Happy like us?" said Daisy with a smile.

"No one will be happier than us," Tracey said, returning her smile before giving her deep kiss. Everyone watching whistled and hollered, causing the couple to blush. There was no such thing as privacy in this setting. It did little to bother Tracey. They would have privacy later in their new apartment in Viridian.

"Hey Misty?" Ash asked as they danced.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?"

There was a hint of sadness in his voice, stopping her movements. She moved away from his embrace to see his face more clearly. There was dejection in his eyes, and Misty felt guilty, it was her fault that he would plunge into sadness once more.

"Yeah. The gym has gone long enough without me. What else can I do?"

"You could quit being a gym leader."

"Ash!"

"Relax. I'm not serious…well that's only half true," he admitted.

Their eyes interlocked in a fiery passion. His warm eyes melted her armor, which usually was made of steel. How could she leave this man? When would she see him again? She had fallen too deeply in love with him to leave now. Yet, she had a duty to fulfill. She was concentrating on finding a solution when the idea struck her.

"Why don't you come back with me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean it. You could come back and help me out at the gym. I'm sure my sisters would be happy to have someone else take on gym duties, so they can focus on the shows. You aren't doing anything right? So what do you say?"

"I guess I'll have to bring my swim trunks, huh?"

Misty smiled, hugging him as tight as she could. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, taking in her scent. Misty's heart soared. She would have remained like this with him forever, but she settled for the couple of minutes of bliss before returning to the fun of the party with the rest of her friends.

**End of Part I**


	6. Onward to Cerulean

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a little while since my last update. I originally had planned to have this up a few days ago, but life got in the way. Well here it is, the start of part II. I hope that you guys enjoy.**

**I personally cannot wait for Friday for ORAS to come out. **

**Until next time,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. I went back and added chapter titled to part one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

**Chapter One: Onward to Cerulean**

"Ash Ketchum, did you get us lost again?"

Ash was looking at a map, terrified to look Misty in the eye. They had been in the Viridian Forest for two days at that point, unable to navigate to Pewter City. It echoed the first time that the two trekked through the dense forest. This time, however, they were older, although maybe not exactly wiser. Ash knew that there were no excuses this time—there had been no Team Rocket, samurais, or Beedrill to distract him. He was no longer a novice trainer. What it came down to was his poor sense of direction.

"You're not really lost if you on an adventure," he said with much chagrin.

"Oh I knew that I should have taken the map from the start!" Misty exclaimed in anguish. "Now we're lost again! Why do I even listen to you, you idiot?"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who decided to _walk_ to Cerulean. We could have gone back with your sisters, but noooo. We had to take the long way."

"Well how exactly would we have gotten my bike in the back of Daisy's car?"

"You could have just left it."

"Left it!" Misty exclaimed. She had Ash by the collar and was in his face. "Do you remember how many _years_ I had to wait for that bike?"

"All right, that's enough you two," said Brock, reprising his old role of mediator.

Since Pewter City was on the way to Cerulean City, Brock had decided to join the two budding lovebirds on part of their journey. After two days of hearing them squabble, Brock regretted not hitching a ride with Misty's sisters. According to Ash, they had been getting along in Pallet Town, but seeing them together made Brock skeptical. When they were not arguing, they were taking little teasing jabs at each other, which would then lead to another spout of bickering. He thought his days of preventing them from killing each other were well past him. Apparently, he had been wrong.

"You know I don't have to take this," said Misty. "I can find my way to Pewter City on my own. Come find me when you get there."

"Misty, wait!" Ash said as she stormed off.

He tried to stop her, but she ignored his pleads and continued walking. Ash would have followed her if Brock had not held him back, advising to give her some space to cool down. Ash did not understand why they had been fighting since they left Viridian. Misty still had her fiery temper, but it had not been until they got to the Viridian Forest that he received the full brunt of it. Old emotions were stirring inside him. Over the years, his desire to be the best had waned. With Misty by his side again, it was returning, causing Ash to wonder if it were all to impress her.

Ash sighed as the two men stopped to have some lunch. Brock's cooking had only gotten better, and Ash questioned if he was making the correct career choice. Pikachu was contently eating his Pokémon food, while Brock made them some sandwiches. The two ate as they discussed how Brock's studying was going. They were almost finished, but Misty had not returned.

"We should probably save some for her," Ash said.

"Since when do you give up food for Misty?" His friend asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well uhh…you see…" Ash stammered, not sure how to respond.

"No," said Brock in disbelief. "It can't be."

"What?"

"You _like_ her."

"It's not like that," Ash said, waving his hands in defense. "She's been so nice to me lately that I thought I should do the same."

"Suuureee."

"Besides," he continued, ignoring Brock's comment. "Even if I did like her in that way, I wouldn't be ready for anything like that, not after…well you know."

"Ash, you can't let something like that get you down for too long," Brock said. "Look at me. They push me down, and I get right back up."

Ash was going to say that it was not quite the same when there was a high-pitched scream in the distance. The two paused their conversation. It did not take long to register what was happening. Misty was in trouble.

Wasting no time, Ash leapt to his feet, breaking into a run. Pikachu ran closely behind, and upon catching up with his trainer, jumped on his shoulder. It was his fault that she had wandered into the forest alone. If she were hurt, he would never forgive himself.

Ash dashed through the woods, following the sound of her whimpers. When approaching a clearing, Ash spotted her orange hair popping out of low bush. There was a large Beedrill attacking the bush with its stinger. Misty was doing her best to avoid the attacks. He quickly moved into action, knowing how scared she was.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu shouted, sending the electric attack toward the Beedrill.

When Pikachu was finished, the Beedrill dropped to the ground, stunned. Ash rushed to the bush, Pikachu behind him. He parted the branches with his hands, looking for Misty. He found her crouched, holding her knees. She was hyperventilating with tears falling from her eyes. After all these years, she remained petrified of bugs. Ash had not seen her so upset.

"Mist…" he muttered before offering his hand to help her out into the open.

Still crying, she held his hand, and he gingerly pulled her out of the thicket. She stood rooted for a moment of brevity before throwing her arms around him, startling the young man. When he held her, he noted that she was trembling. Ash squeezed her tighter as she was racked with sobs.

"Ash! Misty!" Brock called to them, finally catching up to the scene.

He had briskly cleaned up camp before rushing in the direction Ash had headed. He had all of their bags in his arms. Brock dropped them down, panting. Being around those two was certainly exhausting, in more ways than one.

Ash could only acknowledge Brock with a silent nod. Misty continued to cling to her best friend, too terrified to release her grip. Brock raised an eyebrow at the pair, and Ash replied with a reproachful gaze, his cheeks reddening slightly. He stroked her hair, inhaling her scent. His heart was pounding from the incident. He had almost been too late. Any longer, and she would have been badly wounded for sure.

"I'm so sorry, Misty," he whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you alone like that ever again."

* * *

><p>The three friends exited the Viridian Forest the following morning. Misty could remember a few times where she had been more relieved, one of which was the time inside the Pokémon Tower. That was a different type of relief, however. She was cheerful as they walked into Pewter City, tugging Ash along by his arm.<p>

"Hurry up," she said to him. "We need to get to Brock's so we can have breakfast. I'm so hungry."

"What's so great about breakfast at Brock's house?" Ash asked.

"Who do you think he learned to cook from?" Misty replied. "His mother's food is even better than his."

"Ohh I get it," said Ash, breaking into a sprint. "Well then I'll meet you there."

"Hey!" Misty yelled, dashing after him. "I bet you don't even remember the way!"

"Wait up you two!" shouted Brock.

"Pikachu!"

"It's so nice to see Brock's friends again," Lola said as she plopped a plate of pancakes down in front of them.

The rest of Brock's family had already eaten. Lola was happy to make a second batch for the wary travelers. Even though Brock was well into his adulthood, his mother continued to spoil him, trying to make up for the time she had been gone. Forrest remained at the table, eager to talk to Ash about Pokémon.

"Ash I'm so sorry to hear about your—ow!" Lola began to say until Brock gave her a quick elbow in her ribs. "Is that any way to treat your mother?"

"Sorry to hear about what?" asked Misty.

"I don't know what she's talking about," said Ash, turning his attention to Forrest. "How are things at the gym?

"Great!" Forrest exclaimed. "I have some new rock Pokémon. Do you want to come to the gym after and see them?"

"Sure," said Ash, his old enthusiasm returning. "We can go right now if you want! I'll just take this stuff to go. C'mon Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Hang on a minute," Misty said, but it was too late. The two young men were already on their way out the door. She grumbled, taking a bite of her pancakes. She always was left behind by everyone. Her sisters did not include her at all, until recently. She had found happiness traveling with Ash and Brock, but as with everything in her life, that had been finite, a time that fluttered in and out of her life like Ash's Butterfree. If she were to tell him how she felt, even if he reciprocated them, how long would that last? He would grow tired of her in time, as did everyone else.

"Don't worry, Misty," Brock said, "We'll be back soon!"

"Not you too!" she called as he left as well.

Misty spent a great portion of her morning helping Lola around the house. Brock's mother insisted that she help with rearranging the furniture and redecorating. For the girl who had no interest in such activities, it was torture. Lola bored her with wallpaper patterns and new china sets. She sat there, wishing to be back in Cerulean, battling a challenger. When the boys returned from their escapade, she insisted to Ash that they should continue on their way. He was hesitant, wanting to spend some more time with Brock before they left, but eventually, thanks to Misty's pleads, agreed.

They said their goodbyes to Brock and his family before continuing on to Mt. Moon. The two strolled along the path in relative silence. Misty led the way for most of the afternoon. Ash went along at a much slower pace, observing her gate. She was wearing shorts and a yellow tank top similar to the clothes she wore in her youth. She had her long hair in her signature side ponytail. Ash stared at it as it swayed in the breeze. Although she was lovely no matter what she did, he would admit to himself that he preferred it down. Sensing his gaze penetrating her, she whipped her head around to see him. He pretended to be interested in some wild Rattata running by their feet, his cheeks bright pink.

As it the daylight was waning, they decided to set up camp for the night, exhausted by the events of the past few days. At dinner, Ash complained about Misty's cooking, saying that he missed Brock already. This led to another argument, and Ash immediately offering an apology, fearful that she would storm away again. He did not believe that he could handle coming to her rescue all of the time. She raised an eyebrow when he conceded the fight. She stammered her acceptance, and he was once again in her good graces. After cleaning up and extinguishing the fire, they rolled out their sleeping bags and settled for the night.

"Hey Ash," she said as they lay close to each other.

"Yeah?" he said, rolling onto his side to face her. He propped his head with one of his arms.

"I just wanted to say…never mind. You'll think I'm being silly."

"No go on."

"Um…thanks for saving me yesterday," she said sheepishly. Even in the dim moonlight, Ash could see the slight color in her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I feel bad that I was the reason you took off in the first place."

"I should have known better," she said. Ash was astounded that she admitted being wrong. He was still, allowing for her to continue. "I wasn't thinking. I got wrapped up in my emotions, and I forgot where I was…to be honest, I was on my way back when the Beedrill attacked me."

"I knew that you hated bugs, but I've never seen you so scared of them. How come?"

"I think it got worse because of the nightmares," she whispered.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah," she said, her eyes moving from his face to the stars dancing in the clear sky. "They started not long after I left you and Brock. I would have these nightmares where I was lost in the forest. I tried to look for you, but then these bugs would start to chase me. It was always the same. I would run away, screaming for you to come and save me. It only ended when I would wake up. It used to be all the time, but now it only happens to me occasionally. I guess the worst part about yesterday was that it was almost like my nightmares were becoming real."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I had no idea."

"It's okay, Ash. There was nothing you could really do about it if I had told you, so there was no point putting that on you when you were so busy with your training. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

It should not have been that way, Ash believed. His guilt increased the more he learned about Misty's life without him. He should have fought to have her by his side. He thought that she would have been better off without him holding her back from her dreams. Yet, she had missed him as much as he missed her. He had been wrong to assume otherwise. They could have had so much time together, instead of their paths diverging. He would change their course, and make up for all the times he was not there for her. He decided it would start then. He scurried his sleeping bag with him inside over, so he was up against hers. He draped an arm over her, tugging her close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Ash what are you doing?" Misty said, her heart thumping wildly.

"I won't let the bad dreams get you, promise. Now let's get some sleep. It's late."

It required some time for Misty to relax under his grip. She was touched by his sweet gestured. The years had matured the Pokémon trainer. Perhaps there was a chance that he would be in it for the long term. She would have to spend more time with him to be sure before she revealed her affections for the man. As she nestled against him, she knew that this was a start.

* * *

><p>"So like what took you so long?" Daisy asked the two when they arrived at the gym the following afternoon.<p>

"We got a bit side-tracked," said Misty as a flier hanging on the bulletin board behind her older sister distracted Ash.

"Um so when did you decide that I was going to be in one of your productions without asking me first?"

"What!" exclaimed Misty, snatching the paper from the board.

The flier had an old picture of Misty that had been used for the mermaid production done years ago. This time it promised of the return of the production, starring Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum. According to the flier, the production was slated to run in two weeks. Misty shot her sister a dirty look.

"What's the big deal? I'm not doing this again!"

"Aw come on Misty, you know that we're going to like start slowing down soon. This will give us one last boost before winter."

"Yeah, but why do I have to be the star again?" she whined.

"I hate to admit it," Daisy said. "You've actually become quite popular you know. The rest of us are getting older, and you're in your prime now. We got the idea when you told us that Ash was staying for a while. We thought that pairing you with a famous trainer like Ash would create a sold-out show for sure."

"I'm not that famous," Ash muttered, his face gaining a little more color.

"Give yourself more credit. What do you say? Will you do it?" Daisy asked with her hands clasped together.

"Oh I guess," he said. "It could be fun…as long as I battle with some cool water Pokémon like last time."

"It's a deal!" she exclaimed before turning to her younger sister. "So lil sis, what do you say?"

"Oh fine," Misty huffed, before stomping off. "C'mon Ash, I'll show you where your room is."

Ash trailed close behind her, excited for the first time in weeks. He was starting to become like his old self. There was an emotion stirring from his gut. It grew stronger when learning that he was going to star in a show with the girl in front of him. He was aware that the coming weeks were going to be interesting. For some unknown reason, he was elated, grinning, as s


	7. Life used 'Confusion'

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been really busy with Thanksgiving, and I changed a few things with this chapter as I went along. Originally this was going to have another part, but I decided to move it to the next chapter because it fit better. Anyway, I hope to get on a relatively consistent schedule when it comes to writing and posting (once a week or so). **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Sarah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Life Used 'Confusion'<strong>

The leaves were beginning to turn yellow in Cerulean City. The air was still warm, but the autumn was soon approaching. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon with many locals spending the final days of summer down in Vermillion. It was calm in the streets of Cerulean; inside the city's gym, however, was a different story.

"Starmie, water gun!"

The star Pokémon shot out a stream of water. Its opponent, a Wartortle, saw the attack coming and dove into the pool. Misty, a Water Pokémon expert saw this to her advantage. She smirked, knowing exactly what to do.

"All right Starmie! We have it now. Thunderbolt!"

Her Pokémon spun around and then a bolt of electricity emitted from her body. The electric attack travelled through the pool, finding its target. The Wartortle floated up to the surface, knocked out. Misty was victorious. Her opponent, a young boy, fell to his knees in defeat.

"I should have seen that one coming," he said.

"You fought a tough battle," said Misty, walking over to him. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, but this is my third rematch, and I still can't seem to win."

"Just keep at it. Ask Ash over there. He knows more about losing and coming back a better trainer than anyone."

Ash, who had been watching this whole time, looked offended by her comment. He was not the same trainer he had been when they were first travelling together. Yet, he did have that habit of losing to a Gym leader the first time around. He smiled and waved sheepishly at the boy, who was now even more embarrassed. He must have not known that there had been a spectator for the match.

Ash was impressed with Misty's level of skill. She was a lot better than the last time he saw her battle. It had been a few days since their arrival, and Ash had witnessed many matches. Misty had not lost once. Her Pokémon were impressive as well, knowing attacks that would always put the battle to her advantage. He watched her in admiration as she talked to the young trainer, giving him tips about his Wartortle. After the boy had left, Ash came down the stairs in the arena to join her. She was stretching her arms when he reached her.

"I am exhausted. I hate that my sisters didn't even bother taking on challengers while I was gone. There are so many of them now."

"You were great though," Ash said.

"Really? I am a bit rusty from not training for a few weeks."

"You still did great.  
>"I guess so," she said. "I think I've caught up on all the appointments. Want to go for a swim?"<p>

"Uh sure," Ash said, feeling uneasy for some reason. "I'll go get my swimsuit."

Ash walked back into the gym, nervous. He was in nothing but his swim trunks. His thoughts were of the time about a week previously when he was shirtless. That night they had almost kissed, and possibly done more. He wondered if anything like that would happen during their swim. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he was very attracted to her.

She was already swimming laps in the pool when he walked along the tile floor on the edge. He called over to her, his voice quivering. She swam the breaststroke over to the nearest ladder, and pulled herself up over the surface to great him. She was wearing a white and blue bikini, all of her curves displayed for him. Her dripping wet body sent his attraction into overdrive. His face got hotter as she drew closer, as he was also undressing her with his eyes. She stopped in front of him smiling, her sopping wet hair secured into a tight ponytail, much like the one she had sported years ago.

"You ready?"

"S-sure," he said, taking a running leap into the pool without another word.

Misty shrugged off his peculiar behavior, strolling slowly to the far end of the pool. She reached the base of the diving board, and peering behind her, saw that Ash had been observing her the entire duration. Self-conscious, she climbed up the ladder, prepared to do a high dive. She reached the top and was aware that he was still watching below. Inhaling deeply, Misty trotted down the board and leaped off, flying through the air. Ash watched in awe as she dove effortlessly in the water. His mouth was hanging open slightly when she swam over to him.

"You know," she said, treading the water. "We ought to practice for the show. I'm sure there'll be a lot of swimming like there was last time. Although, I think most of the swimming will be on me…so never mind I guess."

Ash was not retaining anything that Misty was saying. His attention was focused on her body in front of him. His hormones running wild, all he could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful in front of him. He just wanted to push her up against the side of the pool and kiss her. It was not all that he wanted to do to her. These thoughts pervaded his mind as he felt a tightening in his mid-section and a particular pressure in between his hips. As he realized what was happening, panic became present. What was he thinking? This was _Misty_ he was fantasizing about then. She was the scrawny brat from his childhood. He should not be experiencing this attraction, no matter how beautiful she may be. She was his best friend, and he would be devastated if he ever were to mess that up for his own selfish pleasures.

"Ash, you even listening to me?"

Her high-pitched scolding shook him from his pensive state. His face was beet red by that point, with something else occurring below his hips. Not wanting her to see _that_, he briskly swam away from her, much to her chagrin.

"Where are you going?" she shouted.

"I just remembered that I had an appointment for something."

"You haven't got any appointment. Get your butt back over here, Ash Ketchum."

"Sorry, Mist. I can't. I'll catch you later, okay?"

He lifted his body out of the pool, back turned to Misty. Once standing on the floor, he moved his head to see the tent forming in his pants. Still greatly embarrassed, he ran out of the area, praying that he would not run into one of her sisters on the way to his room upstairs. He did not say another word to Misty, leaving her angry, but also feeling rejected and confused.

* * *

><p>Ash had been absent from Misty's presence for the rest of the day. She spent over an hour that evening making dinner for everyone. Her sisters were at the table, ready for the meal, but Ash was nowhere to be found. She thought this to be odd because her cooking had greatly improved, and he was not one to miss a meal. It was reminiscent of the first night she was in Pallet Town. She hoped that he was not reverting back to his depressed state. It was awful to see him so sad, and she had worked hard to cheer him up.<p>

"Do any of you know where Ash is?" Misty asked as she set the food down at the table.

"Well the last I saw of him was when he went thundering through the hall to his room with nothing but swim trunks on." Lily said.

"Yeah, Misty, what did you do to the poor boy?" Violet said.

"What do you mean?"

"He was all hot and bothered when we saw him. He couldn't even utter like two words to us when we said hello. If I didn't already know him, I'd say he was extremely rude, but I know better."

"Nothing," Misty replied. "We were swimming in the pool after my last match, but it didn't last long. He left, giving me this lame excuse."

"Oh," said Lily.

"That explains a lot," Violet said.

"Huh?"

"Well little sister. Think about it. He saw you in your bikini right?" said Daisy.

"So? It's not like he's never seen me that way before."

"Yeah that may be true," the oldest sister continued. "But you were kids then. He only thought of his Pokémon, not girls. Not to mention you weren't like as voluptuous per se. Seeing you in an outfit like that probably got him _excited_."

"You mean—" Misty yelped, her face turning crimson.

"Aw look. Our little sister is blushing," Lily teased.

"I am not!"

"Don't tell me that you're like still a virgin," Daisy said.

"And what if I am?" Misty asked, indignant.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Misty," Violet said.

"Yeah, we love you little sis," said Daisy. "We were only teasing you, but if you do decide to go there with Ash, just do us a favor and put on some music or something."

"Agreed. We don't want to hear any of that."

"Oh and don't forget to use protection!" Lily called as Misty stormed out of the kitchen, grumbling.

* * *

><p>The evening was turning into night when Misty brought up a tray of food from dinner to Ash's room. She could not see a light emitting from the crack underneath the door. She wondered if he was sleeping. She went to open the door, but hesitated. What if he were doing <em>something else<em>? Her face got hot by the thought of that. Her heart hammering, she pushed the image out of her mind. Inhaling sharply, Misty placed a gentle knock on the door. There was a moment of silence before the soft footsteps of bare feet against the floor grew louder. There was a click of the light, bringing illumination to the dark hallway. Even more light seeped in when Ash opened the door and popped his head out.

"Oh hi, Misty," he said.

"Sorry to intrude. Were you sleeping? The light was off."

"Oh no," he replied, shifting awkwardly. "What's up?"

"You didn't come down for dinner, so I thought you might be hungry," she said, holding out the tray.

"It's that late? I must have lost track of the time. Thanks," he replied, taking the tray of food from her.

"Well that was all," she said as she began to walk away. "Have a good night."

"Misty, wait!"

"Yes?" she asked, her heart still hammering.

"Come in and spend time with me." It was more of a request than a demand. Ash's eyes stared at her earnestly, pleading with her. Her heart did a backflip, and she couldn't resist his desire. She followed him into the room, closing the door gently behind her. Pikachu was in there as well, sleeping peacefully, curled up on the small desk in the corner. The electric mouse stirred, but did not wake, when Ash placed the tray down next to him. Misty sat on his bed, opposite to him. Concentrating on calming her shaking hands, she sat in silence, observing as he took the first bite.

"Who made this?" he asked, reaching for the glass of iced tea.

"Um I did," she replied sheepishly.

"You're pulling my leg right?" he said with a smile. "This is pretty good. From what I recall, your cooking used to be complete shit."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Relax. I'm only kidding. It was pretty bad though. You've gotten a lot better. Just take the compliment Misty."

"Okay fine," she said. "What were you doing in here with all the lights off anyway?"

"I was thinking."

"About what…?"

"Stuff."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Yup."

"You are—"

"What?"

"Incredibly frustrating."

Misty flopped back on the queen size bed, expressing a low groan. She was on the unmade side, the covers askew. Since this was the guest room, Ash enjoyed the luxury of a bed large enough for two people. She had been so busy. Now that she had a moment of rest, she realized how tired she was. She tucked an arm under the pillows, sighing at their comfort. Ash grinned at her before taking another bite of food. He was not doing it intentionally, not telling her. He was not ready for that still, even though it had nearly been a month. It amused him to torture her, though. She did not speak for the remainder of his meal. He was pensive, considering telling her everything, or at least, some of it. She would be more understanding of his strange behavior, he hoped in the very least. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"I know you've been wondering why I've been sad and stopped training," he said, staring out the open window next to him. "I'm not ready to share all the details, I guess, but I can give a basic summary of what's happened. I started dating this girl about a half a year ago. We were friends for a while, and she had been travelling with me. She was the one who wanted to go out with me initially. After some persistence, I eventually agreed to try it out. We got along pretty well and things were great at first. The reason I came home was she dumped me for another guy. He was better looking I guess. He had more money and was more put together. Having a girlfriend like that took away from my training, too. It was a disaster.

"So I came home. Pokémon training reminded me of her and the previous months. It was too painful. I needed to take a break. I'm glad that you came to see me though. Having you around has helped. I never realized how much I missed you. I know that I should have told you about her sooner, before we even broke up I guess. I got too carried away with the new relationship and neglected everything else. It only made matters worse when it came to an end.

"Right now, I am so confused about my feelings. I know I am sad and angry about what she did. I don't know if that's because I was betrayed or if I actually loved her. I never had a girlfriend before, so I'm not sure if what I felt for her was love or if it had been something simple. And right now I feel that we are getting close, and I don't know what that's all about. Are we getting closer as friends or is there something more to this? I look at you and I cannot even describe how it makes me feel. It's similar to the emotions I had for my ex, but seems so much stronger.

"You got to give me some time, Mist, to sort through all of this. I'm getting out of a bad break-up, and I don't know if this is just rebound stuff that everyone talks about or if I'm really falling for you. If you don't feel the same way, then that's fine…tell me now before I get myself in too deep because I don't think I could handle that. You're my very best friend, and if I lost you, I know that my entire world would fall apart—way worse than this time. I want to be sure, you know?"

His soliloquy was greeted with silence. He waited for Misty to respond, but he did so in vain. Was she in shock? Was she angry? He could not bear to look at her at first, but got so frustrated that he gave in, whipping his head around to face her. Misty was sleeping peacefully in his bed, her face relaxed, and she was even snoring softly. Ash sighed, realizing that she had not heard a single word of all of that. Here he was, spilling out his heart to her, and she was not conscious. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn't tell her. It might hurt her to know that he had kept this from her for so long.

He gave a sigh, and rose from his chair. He tucked the covers around her sleeping body before heading to the light switched. After turning off the lights, he prepared for bed, taking off his shirt. Not wanting to wake her, Ash climbed into the bed on the opposite, unused side. He spent several moments staring at her face, drinking in her beauty, and wondering whether or not if he deserved her. He could tell that she would never do anything to hurt him like the other girl, but he feared shattering Misty, knowing how fragile she could be. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and she stirred slightly, but did not wake. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him. He fell asleep to the sounds of her beating heart.


End file.
